The Last Cryomancer
by PennyStroke
Summary: Wu Zhong adalah Cryomancer terakhir yang tersisa di muka bumi ini, setelah seluruh rasnya terbunuh akibat kedatangan 'Spirit' yang menyebabkan 'Spacequake' yang terjadi di daerah tempat para Cryomancer tinggal. Dan setelah kejadian yang hampir memusnahkan seluruh Cryomancer, Wu Zhong berlatih dengan keras agar dendamnya terhadap Spirit dapat terbalas.
1. Trailer!

_'Spacequake' ini semakin menggila…_

_Bahkan, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa banyak orang yang mati akibat bencana ini…_

_Dan hal bodoh mengenai gempa ini..._

_Menyebabkan munculnya makhluk luar biasa dari dimensi lain….._

_Makhluk luar biasa ini disebut 'Spirit'…_

_._

_Salah... Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…_

_Kemunculan Spirit-lah yang menyebabkan terjadi Spacequakes…_

_Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Spirit baik atau jahat….._

_Bersikap bersahabat dengan manusia atau malah sebaliknya….._

_Tapi satu hal yang kutahu….._

_._

_Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu….._

_Spacequakes telah menghancurkan tempat tinggalku….._

_Mereka telah membunuh orang tua dan juga adikku….._

_Atau lebih tepatnya….._

_Mereka telah memunahkan Rasku…..Cryomancer….._

_._

_Aku berjanji untuk membunuh semua Spirit yang aku temukan….._

_Ini semua untuk keluarga dan juga Rasku yang tercinta….._

_Aku, ' Wu Zhong'__, __bersumpah untuk memusnahkan seluruh Spirit yang ada di muka bumi….._

_Akan kutarik kepala mereka hingga terpisah dari badannya….._

_Rasakan amarah Cryomancer….._

_._

_._

_-Pembalasan Akan Menjadi Milikku-_

_._

* * *

.

Duh... Author habis kepincut main 'Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition' di PC, tiba-tiba disuruh nonton Date-A-Live (pas kebetulan nemu kasetnya di abang-abang DVD Bajakan #plakked). Setelah selesai nonton ternyata pas di episode 12 tamat, bersambung ke season 2 yang kabar burungnya bakal nongol bulan April 2014 (Alamat ora iso nonton karena sibuk persiapan buat masuk PTN).

Animenya Worth ditonton. Author paling suka sama Yoshino ^,^ yang elemennya es itu loh #YouDon'tSay. Ngomong-ngomong soal Es, Author jadi keinget abang Kuai Liang alias Sub-Jero dari game Mortal Kombat yang lagi demen Author maininin (Apalagi kalau mainnya bareng temen XD). belakang segitiga, kotak, bawah maju bulet, kotak, segitiga, maju mundur silang R2 (Loh kok jadi OOT O.O)

Gara-gara adik Yoshino dan abang Kuai Liang, ide untuk bikin Fanfiction Date-A-Live tentang seorang Cryomancer (Pengendali Es lawannya Pyromancer) nyangkut terus di pikiran Author. Rasanya pingin banget Author tuangin ide Author yang sangat (tidak) brilian ini, daripada nanti kebuang percuma. Tapi kalo Season 2 nya belum tamat rasanya jadi aneh juga ya kalo langsung dibikin?

Gah... pokoknya mau dipost disini dulu. Akhirnya Author putuskan biar plot dicerita ini bersetting 8 tahun lebih awal dari settingan yang di Animenya (itu juga masih rencana, kalo enggak terpaksa nunggu Season depan keluar dulu ). Oh iya sekalian perkenalkan, Saya 'Kamigami', atau bisa juga dipanggil 'Haehiko' atau 'Hiko'. Author masih baru di fandom Date A Live. Mohon bantuannya. Sekalian tolong berikan saran untuk gaya penulisan Author ya ^,^.

.

.

-Kamigami's Out. Peace!-


	2. Prologue : The End of The Cryomancers!

Disclaimer : Date A Live bukan punya Kamigami tapi punya penciptanya yang belum Kamigami ketahui. (Ternyata sejelah pencarian di internet, penulis Light Novelnya adalah Koshi Tachibana, Yay).

Summary : Wu Zhong adalah Cryomancer terakhir yang tersisa di muka bumi ini, setelah seluruh rasnya terbunuh akibat kedatangan 'Spirit' yang menyebabkan 'Spacequake' yang terjadi di daerah tempat para Cryomancer tinggal. Dan setelah kejadian yang hampir memusnahkan seluruh Cryomancer, Wu Zhong berlatih dengan keras agar dendamnya terhadap Spirit dapat terbalas.

* * *

**The Last Cryomancer**

**2014 (c) Kamigami**

* * *

**Prologue : The End of The Cryomancers!**

* * *

_._

_Pada suatu masa akan datang seorang dewi dengan gaun zirah seputih salju yang akan memusnahkan peradaban Cyromancer dari muka bumi ini._

_Di gaun zirahnya terdapat medali perak yang merupakan sebuah Artefak kuat yang menunjukan gambar seekor serigala yang menghembuskan napas es._

_Medali tersebut merupakan sumber kekuatan Sang Dewi yang membuat kekuatannya meningkat hingga ke tingkat yang Maha Kuasa._

-o-o-o-

"Agh….. Apa yang terjadi disini?" Seorang pemuda Cryomancer, yang baru saja selesai menuntut ilmu bela diri untuk menjadi pendekar terhebat seantero Asia, terheran-heran ketika melihat desa tempat dia tinggal mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah.

Desa tempat tinggal para Cryomancer di muka bumi yang tersembunyi di lembah Gunung Baekdu, Cina itu telah hancur tidak bersisa. Rumah-rumah dusun yang berjajar di desanya sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi, karena semuanya telah rubuh rata dengan tanah. Banyak Mayat dan Darah yang berceceran di sepanjang Jalan di Desanya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu, ayah, dan juga Tai Wu?" Gumam pemuda yang tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari menuju tempat tinggal keluarganya itu.

Disepanjang jalan pemuda itu melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang sudah roboh rata dengan tanah dan mayat-mayat yang bergeiimpangan di jalanan membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Lantas pemuda itu segera mempercepat langkah kakinya agar dia bisa sampai dirumahnya secepat kilat.

Namun pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat rumahnya juga roboh, sama dengan rumah-rumah penduduk yang lainnya. Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama di depan reruntuhan tempat tinggalnya itu. Hingga seseorang memanggilnya. "Wu Zhong." Merasa terpanggil, pemuda yang bernama Wu Zhong itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Wu Zhong melihat seorang pemuda berambut _Dreadlock_s yang berumuran sebaya dengan bentuk tubuh yang atletis dan proporsional. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan mata kirinya. Kulit putih bersih yang dimiliki pemuda ateltis itu, kini telah berubah menjadi kotor akibat debu-debu yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan terdapat beberapa sobekan di kemeja putih kotor yang dia pakai. "Wu Zhong. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aku kira diriku adalah Cryomancer terakhir yang masih hidup" Tanya sang pemuda atletis.

"Kakak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Apa yang terjadi dengan mata kirimu?" Tanya Wu Zhong yang belum tahu 100 persen mengenai kejadian yang menimpa desanya ini. "Sebuah bencana besar menimpa Desa ini, Wu Zhong. Saat bencana ini sedang berlangsung aku terjatuh, dan mata kiriku terbentur oleh batu." Jawab Tai Wu.

"Jadi, getaran yang tadi aku rasakan berasal dari desa ini." Gumam Wu Zhong. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibu, kak?". Tanya Wu Zhong. "Sepertinya mereka tidak dapat tertolong lagi." Jawab Tai Wu pesimis. Wu Zhong sang adik segera mengambil sehelai kain untuk menutup luka yang ada di mata kiri Tai Wau. "Auhhh….. Sepertinya itu akan meninggalkan bekas." Ujar Tai Wu.

"Tenang saja. Para gadis di desa ini masih tetap menyukaimu walaupun kamu punya codet di bagian mata kirimu, kak." Balas Wu Zhong. Keadaan Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Tai Wu memecahkan suasana. "Ya, hal itu sudah pasti. Tapi apakah masih ada gadis yang hidup di desa ini?" Tanya Tai Wu.

"Entahlah." Jawab Wu Zhong. Tai Wu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Ayo ikut aku. Siapa tahu masih ada penduduk lain yang selamat di desa ini." Wu Zhong segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tai Wu. Tanpa basa-basi, Tai Wu meraih tangan adiknya dan segera berdiri.

"Apa kamu telah periksa di balai desa?" Tanya Wu Zhong kepada kakak bermata satunya itu. "Yeah….. Aku tumpukan mayat-mayat penduduk desa dan juga Kitab Besar Cryomancer." Jawab Tai Wu seraya memegangi matanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Hah…. Kitab Besar Cryomancer kenapa bisa ada di Balai Desa. Bukannya kitab itu di simpan di kediaman Pemimpin Desa?" Tanya Wu Zhong. "Ya…. Selain itu mayat orang tua itu juga ada di Balai Desa. Sepertinya dia yang membawa Kitab ini." Tai Wu segera mengeluarkan sebuah Kitab Kuno setebal Novel Harry Potter yang sedari tadi disimpanj di dalam kemeja putihnya.

"Tai Wu, kamu mengambilnya? Hanya Pemimpin Desa dan Para Leluhur yang boleh memegang Kitab itu. Kita semua akan kena kutukan." Ujar Wu Zhong yang panik setelah melihat kakaknya membawa Kitab Besar Cryomancer yang tidak boleh dipegang oleh sembarang orang. "Tenang saja, sejauh ini aku tidak kena kutukan, hal itu hanya mitos yang dibeberkan oleh Pemimpin Desa." Ujar Tai Wu yang mencoba meyakinkan Wu Zhong.

"Wu Zhong, lihat ini!" Tai Wu segera menyuruh adiknya itu untuk segera melihat gambar yang terlukis di Kitab Besar Cryomancer. "Ini gambar Medali Perak." Ujar Wu Zhong setelah meliat penjelasan yang tertera di Kitab Besar tersebut. Di Kitab itu terlukis sebuah Medali yang menunjukan gambar seekor Serigala yang menghembuskan napas es.

"'_Ice Medallion'_, Medali perak yang dikenakan oleh seorang dewi yang akan turun ke muka bumi untuk memusnahkan peradaban Cryomancer di muka Bumi. Medali ini meningkatkan kekuatan mengendalikan es Sang Dewi hingga tingkat yang Maha Kuasa." Tai Wu membaca Kitab itu dengan penuh antusiasme. "Wu Zhong, apa yang dapat kita lakukan jika kita berhasil merebut Medali ini dari Sang Dewi?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan bercanda, kak. Medali itu milik Dewi yang akan memusnahkan ras kita." Jawab Wu Zhong. Mereka berdua melanjutkan pencarian mereka, namun nampaknya tidak ada penduduk yang tersisa. Dengan kata lain, Wu Zhong dan Tai Wu adalah Cryomancer terakhir di muka bumi. Di tengah pencariannya, mereka berdua menemukan sebuah Cekungan besar di sebuah Sawah yang dulunya digunakan penduduk desa itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup.

"Sepertinya bencananya berpusat disini. Apa mungkin ada Meteor Jatuh disini?" Tai Wu dan Wu Zhong bertanya-tanya pada diri mereka masing-masing. "Wu Zhong, apa yang orang itu lakukan?" Tanya Tai Wu setelah dirinya melihat seorang perempuan yang berdiri di tengah cekungan besar tersebut. Wu Zhong segera memperhatikan perempuan itu dengan lebih seksama.

"Sepertinya Medali itu familiar." Gumam Wu Zhong. Wu Zhong mencoba untuk memperhatikan Medali yang terletak di Gaun Zirah perempuan itu. Setelah beberapa saat Wu Zhong sadar bahwa Medali yang terdapat diantara dua belah dada perempuan itu menggambarkan sebuah serigala yang menghembuskan napas es. "Astaga, sepertinya itu _Ice Medallion_." Peringat Wu Zhong.

"Berarti dia adalah Dewi yang tertulis di Kitab ini dan medali itu adalah sumber kekuatannya." Ujar Tai Wu dengan sangat bersemangat. "Kak, lebih baik kita lari menyelamatkan diri saja. Dia akan membunuh kita berdua." Ajak Wu Zhong ketakutan.

"Apa kau gila, Wu Zhong? Kesempatan untuk meningkatkan ilmu pengendalian es kita ada didepan mata dan kamu mau melepasnya begitu saja?" Tanya Tai Wu yang tidak setuju dengan usulan adiknya itu. "Kamu yang gila, Tai Wu. Jika kamu mau mengambil Medalinya, itu sama saja dengan cari mati."Peringat Wu Zhong. Namun peringatannya itu tidak dihiraukannya. Sehingga dengan sangat berberat hati Wu Zhong harus menemani kakaknya berhadapan dengan Sang Dewi.

Kedua Cryomancer bersaudara itu berjalan mendatangi perempuan yang ternyata adalah seorang Dewi. Dewu itu berkulti putih pucat yang selaras dengan gaun zirahnya yang berwarna putih seputih salju. Iris matanya berwarna biru dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan alami. Paras ayunya membuat jantung Wu Zhong berdebar. "Apa benar ini Dewi yang akan membunuh kita?" Gumamnya.

"Apa disana ada orang?" Tiba-tiba Dewi itu bertanya sehingga membuat para Cryomancer itu kebingungan.

"Wu Zhong, apa dia bercanda? Jelas-jelas kita ada di depan dia?" Bisik Taiwu kepada adiknya yang berdiri ketakutan di sampingnya. "S…. Sepertinya dia buta, Tai Wu" Jawab Sang Adik. Karena tidak mendapat Jawaban perempuan itu segera mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku Wu Zhong, dan ini kakakku Tai Wu." Wu Zhong segera memperkenalkan identitas dirinya dan juga identitas kakaknya. "Ah, senang bertemu dengan kalian, WuZhong-san, Taiwu-san." Ujar Dewi itu seraya mengumbar senyum manisnya. Wu Zhong segera membalas senyumannya, walaupun dia yakin Sang Dewi tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Apa benar kamu yang menyebabkan ini semua? Apa kamu yang membunuh semua penduduk desa?" Tanya Tai Wu yang sudah tidak sabar dengan jawaban perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. Suasana hening sejenak. Sang Dewi tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Tai Wu dan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya memudar.

"Hey…. Jawab pertanyaanku?" Bentak Tai Wu yang semakin jengkel dengan sikap Sang Dewi. Wu Zhong mencoba untuk menenangkan kakaknya. "Sabar, kak. Biar aku saja yang bertanya." Bisik Wu Zhong. Tai Wu mengangguk, dan membiarkan sang adik untuk bicara.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Wu Zhong yang seger berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. "Nama…. Aku….. Tidak punya nama." Jawab Perempuan itu kembali tersenyum. Jawabn itu sepertinya membuat Tai Wu kesal. Dia segera berlari ke arah Sang Dewi dan memberikan sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya sehingga Sang Dewi jatuh.

"Jangan main-main denganku, bodoh." Bentak Tai Wu. "Sa….. Sakit." Perempuan itu meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus-elus pipinya. Wu Zhong yang melihat kejadian itu segera memegang pergelangan tangan Tai Wu.

"Tai Wu, menyakiti perempuan adalah perbuatana tabu. Kamu pasti akan dihukum oleh Penguasa Alam Semesta, Tai Wu." Peringat Wu Zhong setelah melihat kakanya melakukakn kekerasan pada seorang perempuan yang baru saja mereka jumpai. "Persetan dengan Penguasa Alam Semesta. Setelah aku mendapatkan medali itu aku akan menjadi Dewa dan menguasai bumi ini." Jawab kakaknya yang sudah sangat terobsesi dengan Medali Perak milik Sang Dewi.

"Ka…. Kamu sudah gila, kak. Hey, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Ujar Wu Zhong yang segera mencoba untuk menolong Sang Dewi. "M….. Menjauhlah!" Pinta Sang Dewi yang membuat Wu Zhong bingung.

"Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu, nona." Ujar Wu Zhong yang bersikeras untuk menolongnya. "Pergi… Menjauh….!" Teriak Dewi itu. Teriakan perempuan itu membuat Wu Zhong sedikit jengkel, namun Wu Zhong tetap saja tidak mau meninggalkan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu segera mendorong Wu Zhong.

"_Ku….. KUSHIEL…_" Jerit Perempuan itu. Setelah perempuan itu menjerite, sebuah patung es muncul di dekat Wu Zhong. Tiba-tiba patung es situ pecah dan dialamnya terdapat seorang pria dengan jubah berwarna putih pucat yang membawa dua buah _'tanto'_ di kedua tangannya. Pria itu menghembuskan napas es. "Bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman." Ujar pria itu dengan suara seraknya. Melihat hal ini, Wu Zhong segera melakukan _Back Roll_ untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya orang ini adalah Cryomancer yang sangat berbahaya." Ujar Wu Zhong setelah melihat pengendali es berjubah putih tersebut. "Kita telah berlatih ilmu bela diri selama ini. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan ilmu kita itu." Balas sang kakak. Wu Zhong mengangguk, dan kedua Cryomancer itu segera menyerbu orang berjubah putih tersebut.

Wu Zhong dan Tai Wu segera memberondong sang pria misterius dengan berbagai jenis pukulan dan tendangan mulai dari _Quick Jab_, hingga _Uppercut_. Namun Pria itu terlalu cepat untuk Wu Zhong dan Tai Wu. Serangan yang mereka lancarkan tidak efektif, karena kebanyakan serangannya berhasil pria itu hindari atau tepis. "Hanya segini kemampuan kalian?" Tanya Pria itu.

Tai Wu melancarkan jotosan _Hook_ tangan kiri yang disusul dengan _Hook _kanan. Namun dengan lincahnya pria itu menunduk untuk menghindari serangan Tai Wu. Lalu, saat Tai Wu akan melancarkan _Hook_nya yang ketiga, Pria itu dengan sigap menepis tangan Tai Wu dan membuat Tai Wu beku dengan ilmu pengendalian esnya. Setelah Tai Wu membeku menjadi patung es, Pria itu segera melancarkan sebuah _Roundhouse Kick_ keras ke wajah Tai Wu, sehingga dia terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. "_Dammit_. _Roundhouse_nya sama hebatnya dengan tendangan _Ncak Noris_" Gumam Tai Wu.

Wu Zhong yang melihat kakaknya terjatuh, mencoba untuk membalas perbuatan pria berjubah putih itu. Dia segera melakukan _Ice Slide_ (Serangan meluncur dengan cara membekukan sol sepatu pelaku) ke arah pria itu agar dapat merusak kuda-kudanya. Namun rencana sang adik itu tidak berhasil, lantaran targetnya melakukan _Back Step _untuk menghindari _Ice Slide_ Wu Zhong.

Karena Tackleannya berhasil dihinadari oleh lawannya, dengan sigap Wu Zhong segera berdiri dan berusaha untuk menyarangkan sepasang tendangan '_Mae Geri'_ kearah perut sang pria berjubah. Namun lagi-lagi pria itu dapat menepisnya.

Hal ini tidak membuat Wu Zhong tidak berhenti berusaha. Setelah melakukan _Mae Geri_, dengan cepat Wu Zhong menyusul tendagan _Mae _Gerinya dengan sebuah tendangan _'Mawashi Geri'_ ke arah kepala dengan kaki bagian depannya. Dan ternyata tendangan itu dapat mengenai kepala lawannya, sehingga Pria berjubah tersebut mundur dengan sempoyongan.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Wu Zhong. Dia segera mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melakukan pukulan ganda _'Yama Zuki_' yang telah dia perkuat dengan elemen es, sehingga lawannya terangkat keudara dan membeku menjadi patung es. Setelah lawannya membeku, Wu Zhong segera menambahkan _Roundhouse Kick_, yang menyebabkakan pria berjubah itu terhempas kebelakang.

Wu Zhong kemudian mengakhiri men_Juggling_ Pria yang menjadi lawannya itu dengan Sebuah _Ice Slide_ yang di lengkapi dengan sebuah pukulan _Yama Zuki_ ke arah belakang. Pria berjubah putih itu terbaring ditanah setelah di_Juggling_ oleh Wu Zhong. "Menyerahlah!" Perintah Wu Zhong.

Pria itu segera bangun dan tidak lama kemudia dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah sehingga tubuhnya pecah berkeping-keping layaknya Es yang dihantam keras dengan sebuah beliung. Hal ini membuat Wu Zhong bingung dan melepaskan kuda-kudanya. Didalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba saja pria berjubah putih menariknya dari belakang. _Surprise Attack_ membuat Wu Zhong tidak dapat berkutik. "Gila, orang ini bisa _Teleport_." Gumam Wu Zhong.

Pria yang merupakan musuh dari kedua bersaudara itu segera menggunakan kesempatan yang dia punya untuk menancapkan _Tanto yang ber_ada di tangan kanannnyake mata Kanan Wu Zhong. Crooootttt….. Darah keluar dari lubang mata kanan Wu Zhong, sedangkan Wu Zhong hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan.

Setelah itu, sang pria segera menarik Tanto yang tertanam di mata kanan Wu Zhong dan melakukan sebuah tebasan ke dada Wu Zhong dengan Tanto yang berada di tangan kirinya. Dan melakukan serangan '_Cold Shoulder'_ (_Body Slam _menggunakan bahu) dan membuat Wu Zhong terjatuh dan hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Adikk, hah?" Teriak Tai Wu yang amarahnya sudah memuncak ketika melihat adiknnya disiksa oleh pria berjubah putih itu. Tai Wu segera menggunakan ilmu pengendalian esnya untuk membuat sebuah Katana yang terbuat dari es padat. Dengan membabi buta Tai Wu menyerang lawannya.

Tai Wu segera melakukan tebasan di sisi kanan yang kemudian disusul dengan tebasan ke sisi kiri. Namun serangan Tai Wu masih dapat menepisnya dengan kedua _Tanto_. Mereka berdua saling berbagi tebasan dan tepisan. Lalu Tai Wu melakukan tebasan memutar dengan katana esnya itu, namun Pria berjubah putih itu segera berbalik badan dan menahan serangannya dengan _Tanto-Tanto_nya tanpa melihat kearah Tai Wu. Hal ini membuat Tai Wu merasa terhina.

Tai Wu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melakukan serangan dari kedua belah sisi, tapi serangannya tidak dapat menembus jantung pertahanan lawan. Lawannya masih bisa menahan serangan Tai Wu dengan cukup mudah. "Pertahanannya kuat sekali." Gumam Tai Wu.

Pertarungan bersenjata antara dua Cryomancer itu berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Tai Wu dengan tangan kanannya mencoba menusuk lawannya di bagian perut. Namun lawannya segera menyilangkan kedua belah _Tanto_nya sehingga membentuk sebuah huruf '_X'_ untuk menahan tusukan Katana Tai Wu.

Setelah berhasil menahan tusukan Tai Wu, Pria berjubah putih itu segera mem_parry_ pedang Tai Wu, sehingga Tai Wu terdorong mundur untuk menghindari serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh lawannya itu. Sang Pria segera melakukan serangan menusuk sebanyak tiga kali yang masih dapat Tai Wu hindari.

Setelah itu, Pria tersebut segera melancarkan tebasan ke arah bawah yang Tai Wu tahan denga pedang esnya. Namun, lawannya segera melompat dan melakukan _Overhead Slash_ yang sangat keras ke arah Tai Wu. Tai Wu sudah mencoba menahannya dengan katana esnya, namun tebasan yang diberikan oleh lawannya itu sangat keras, sehingga pedang esnya patah dan Tai Wu terhempas oleh serangan kuat yang diberikan oleh pria berjubah putih.

Setelah Tai Wu sudah dapat berdiri kembali, Pria berjubah putih itu segera menembakan sebuah bola es yang membuat Tai Wu kembali membeku menjadi sebuah patung es. Pria itu segera berjalan menuju patung Tai Wu dan setelah itu dia segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Tai Wu. Wu Zhong yang masih mengalami sakit yang luar biasa di daerah mata kanan dan dadanya mencoba untuk menololong kakaknya yang akan dieksekusi oleh Pria berjubah putih tersebut. Namun usahanya berakhir sia- sia.

"Tai Wu…." Sahut Wu Zhong yang mencoba untuk kembali berdiri. Cryomancer berjubah putih itu segera melakukan _Uppercut_ keras ke dagu Tai Wu yang menyebabkan sang kakak terlempar melambung ke Udara. Lalu dengan ilmu pengendalian esnya segera membuat sebuah _Stalagmite_ di tanah yang terbuat dari es. Dan saat Tai Wu terjatuh, perutnya tertancap oleh _Stalagmite es_ itu. "Hukuman telah diberikan." Ujar Pria itu. Tai Wu telah tiada.

"Ka… Kamu harus mati." Sahut Wu Zhong seraya mengumpulkan uap-uap air yang ada di udara, dan mengonversinya menjadi energi es di kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah energy es yang terkumpul sudah cukup banyak, Wu Zhong menembakan _Ice Beam_ (Sinar Es) ke arah orang yang telah mengakhiri hidup kakaknya itu."Pertarungan tadi akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu." Ujar Wu Zhong setelah berhasil membekukan lawannya itu.

Wu Zhong segera berlari lalu melompat untuk melakukan tendanga _'Tobi Geri_' yang sangat keras, sehingga menghancurkan tubuh bagian atas pria tersebut. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya itu Wu Zhong segera berjalan mendekati perempuan dengan _Ice Medallion_. "K….. Kamu tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuh orang yang kamu panggil ini. Tapi dia telah membunuh kakakku." Ujar Wu Zhong.

"Dan…. S….. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Tapi aku harus membunuhmu karena kamu adalah Dewi yang diramalkan akan memusnahkan ras Cryomancer." Sambungnya seraya menciptakan sebuh Belati yang terbuat dari es padat. "WuZhong-san. Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu. Maafkan aku." Ujar Sang Dewi memohon ampun pada Wu Zhong. Namun kematian kakaknya membuat pemuda Cryomancer ini menjadi gelap mata. Dia segera menghunuskan belatinya ke Jantung Sang Dewi.

"Wu…. Wuzhong-san…..Ku….. Kushiel…. Tidak bisa… Mati…." Ucap Sang Dewi yang sudah sekarat itu. "A….. Apa? Orang itu belum mati? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wu Zhong yang kebingungan. Tetapi Sang Dewi sudah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Wu Zhong, karena beliau sudah tertidur. Untuk….. Selamanya?

"Hey…. Jawab pertanyaanku! Hey….!" Wu Zhong mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh perempuan bergaun zirah seputih salju itu, namun usaha Wu Zhong sia-sia karena tidak dapat terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba suatu cahaya membuat mata Wu Zhong silau. _Ice Medallion_ milik Sang Dewi mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang. Wu Zhong mencoba untuk mengambil medali tersebut. Namun saat dia mennyentuh medali tersebut, Cahaya terang tersebut segera menyelimuti tubuh Wu Zhong.

Setelah tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya tersebut, Wu Zhong jatuh terkulai lemas karena Cahaya tersebut menghisap seluruh energi yang ada di dalam tubuh Wu Zhong. Pandangan mata Wu Zhong semakin meredup. Dan sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri, dia melihat siluet seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun dan juga seorang pria yang mengenakan sebuah Jubah.

"Kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu disini. Perjalananmu masih panjang, Cryomancer muda. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan aku harap kita bertemu di waktu dan keadaan yang berbeda." Ujar siluet gadis yang mengenakan gaun. Setelah itu Wu Zhong kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

_Perjalanan yang sesungguhnya….. Baru Dimulai setelah kejadian ini_

_._

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

_**A/N**_ : Akhirnya adegan _Fighting_ Gajhe abal-abal yang Kamigami buat pertama kalinya. Dan setelah Kamigami baca ulang _Fanfict_nya… Kok perasaan spirit (Sang Dewi yang belum dikasih nama) sama Angelnya cupu banget ya, bisa dikepret sama satu orang Cryomancer. Soal Ice Medallion dan beberapa Finishing Move emang bener-bener terinspirasi (malah ada yang sama plak) sama abang Sup-Jero dari game _'Mortal Kombat'_.

Karakter Wu Zhong masih belum Author gali. Dan rencananya baru mau dilakukan di Chapter 1. Karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah yang satu ini (Eaeaea). Oh iya, Fighting Style doi itu, _Shotokan Karate_, tapi doi juga bisa style lainnya karena doi emang udah berguru di banyak tempat.

Heemmmm….. Rencananya Kamigami mau masukin Tobiichi Origami di Chapter 1 atau 2. Kira-kira ceritanya bakalan jadi kayak gimana ya? (Entahlah Authorpun bingung). Tapi sebisa mungkin Author enggak ngerusak plot cerita Date A Live yang ada di Tipi (padahal season 2-nya aja belum dapet). Pokoknya Cekidotdeh kalau udah keluar nanti.

Soal nama Angel punya sang Dewi, '_Kushiel_', itu nama malaikat yang artinya '_Rigid One of God_'. Kushiel merupakan malaikat yang akan memberikan hukuman (_Punishment_) di neraka. _Hell_ _Fire and Ice_, emang agak aneh. Angel Sang Dewi merupakan seorang pria berjubah putih yang ternyata adalah seorang Cryomancer, kenapa gak Pyromancer aja coba (entahlah Author juga bingung).

Dan sebagai penutup, semoga aja Kamigami enggak kena Writer Block dan dapat meneruskan Fanfict ini hingga tamat. Tolong di Review ya soalnya Kamigami juga masih tergolong Author baru di dunia perFanfictionan. Dan hampir aja lupa, **Happy New Year 2014!**

.

.

-Kamigami's Out, Peace!-


End file.
